1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a push-push type latch for receiving a corresponding pin within a heart-shaped shuttle, and having a fork-shaped clicker for audibly indicating proper engagement and disengagement of the latch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although other inventors have proposed latches for which latching and unlatching are actuated by an inward push by the member mating with the latch, the present inventor is unaware of any latch having a heart-curve having a pivot offset to one side of the pin mating with the latch. Additionally, the present inventor is unaware of any present latch using a fork-shaped clicker.
An example of a push-push latch is U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,489, issued to Robert H. Bisbing on Apr. 7, 1987, describes a push-push latch wherein an inward push on the shuttle causes the hook on a beam to engage or disengage a corresponding hook on a keeper. The latch is also described in Southco, Inc. catalog no. 48 NA. This latch does not include a heart-curve within the shuttle to retain the keeper, and does not use a clicker.
Other push-push type latches have used heart-curves, but the present inventor is unaware of any heart-curves having a pivot offset to one side of the keeper's pin, as in the present invention.